harrypotterfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Kathleen Riddle/Chapter 5
Kathleen Riddle: Diary of A Witch Chapter 5 Maze of Corridors So I followed the white haired boy up those stairs, and my stomach flipped. There were so many doors! Which one to choose! Draco took the first one on the left, and I followed. The door opened to a corridor of black velvet walls. I ran my fingers across them as Draco closed the door behind him. I looked at him, and he looked at me. “So your Kathleen. Mother and father haven’t stopped talking about you since Albus asked them to take you in.” He walked towards me with the same curious glare. I stared back at him for a moment and then said, “Why do you think they asked your parents to take me in?” “I think my father worked for your father once.” He said very timidly. His eyes wandered off to some far off place down the corridor. “Come on, I’ll show you around.” Once again we started walking. The fact that I couldn’t get anymore out of him on why I was staying here instead of with my godfather irked me. I was confused, and angry, but when he opened the door at the end of the corridor, all of that got pushed aside. We entered a room with dark stone walls, and a fireplace. A long table was in here. The windows were covered with black curtains, making the room appear very dark and unwelcoming. Maybe this why they were are so pale. “This is one of the rooms we rarely use, mother and father keep it clean though. Just in case.” He ushered me in and closed the door behind him. He led me across the hall to a door on the far right end. On the other side was another corridor. This one had a bigger door at the end. The walls were a dark red, and there were photos of what looked like family. They watched me as I walked by, and some whispered to their neighbors. This time, the door opened for Draco, by itself. This door opened to a stairwell that seemed to lead to the stars. We climbed maybe two flights until we came to a hall. The walls were purple velvet, and the doors were all black. Draco led the way to a very fancy door on the end. He opened it, and I was amazed of how such a small door could lead into this beautiful place. Books lined every wall, and touched the ceiling that never seemed to end. This was by far the largest library I’d ever seen. Desks were scattered, and books of every size where piled upon them. I scanned the floor, and a large covered piece of furniture sat in the far corner. The shape of it was hard to mistake. I almost ran over to the covered piano, and pulled back the cover. My heart was in my throat. It was so beautiful, it was dusty but perfect otherwise. Draco gave a nervous cough, but I ignored him. I opened the lid and exposed the white keys. They made my ear yern for the sound that I knew that they could make. I sat down on the seat, and my side gave a piercing stab. I stood back up too fast and my world began to spin, and everything went back. I was staring up at white walls, and at the shadow of someone was over me. A soft, very frightening voice then spoke, “This won’t hurt a bit…” Then a bright green light blurred my vision, and then the stich in my side was back. I opened my eyes, and Draco was beside me holding my hand. “Kathleen! Are you alright?” He was paler than usual. “Yeah, I’m fine. Er, what happened?” “That’s what I was wondering.” So neither of us knew what had happened. I didn’t tell Draco about my vision, or what ever it was. If I did, I’d have to tell him about the weird mark on my side where the pain erupted from. I looked down and Draco holding my hand caught me off guard. I blushed severely, and let go. I stood up, slowly this time, and covered the piano back up. “Does one of you parents play piano?” I asked. “No, that was actually… Well, I don’t know who’s it was.” He faded off again into one of those blank stares, and then looked at me. “Want to see your room?” He asked. When we finally reached what seemed to be the fourth floor, he walked me down a short hall. We took a left into a little room with a sofa and two chairs. It also had a fireplace. The walls were a light blue, and the curtains were open. Several doors were scattered around the room, and Draco picked the pearly white one on the left side of the fireplace. “Close your eyes, and don’t peek.” He said with a big smile on his face. I closed my eyes, and he took my hand. Again, my face turned red. He led me into the room, and on the way, into the doorframe; we both laughed. He then led me by my shoulders into the room. “Okay, open them… now.” I opened my eyes and thought I’d woken up in one of my mother’s soap opera shows. The bed was huge, and surrounded by lavender walls. Pretty white furniture spotted the room. A desk was in front of a pretty window that looked out over the apple orchid. A vase of wild flowers sat on the desk, along with a stationary set. A grand mirror stood on white cast iron stand. I looked into it, and I saw Draco in the background smiling at me. We both blushed again. I opened a closet and found it full of pretty clothes. I looked back at Draco. “Are these mine?” I asked pointing at the clothes. “Yeah. Mother didn’t know if you needed any or not.” I felt ashamed. The outfit I was wearing was the only one I had. I had a dress shirt, but it was for special occasions. He smiled at me, and I closed the closet. “This is amazing, I don’t know what to say.” I said. “Nothing at all. Come on, I think mother and father want to tell you something.” He led me back down stairs, through the corridors, and back out that door on the left. We walked back to the huddle of adults, and Narcissa spoke to me. “How do you like it?” “I love it.” I said politely. “Well, Kathleen, I hope you don’t mind, but we have planned a little party in honor of your birthday.” Narcissa smiled at me. “I’ve bought you some clothes, I assume you saw them?” I nodded my head, “Well, let’s you and me go get ready for your party. I have the perfect dress.” She led me by my shoulder, and I waved back to Severus with a huge smile on my face. I believe I caught off guard because his smile was a little awkward. Soon Narcissa had me dressed in a lilac dress, and had my hair brushed straight and smooth. She pinned a beautiful hair clip in my hair. I smiled at her in the mirror, and she said, “I’ve always wanted a little girl of my own. Draco has been an only child, so maybe you two will become close. He’s always wanted a brother or sister. Did you have any siblings in Alaska?” “Um, yeah. I have an older brother, Troy, and an older sister, Tori. They were never really like siblings though.” I said looking down. “They told me what to do a lot. Of course I had to do what they said because mom and dad would get mad if I didn’t. I did most of the cleaning.” I laughed. “That’s terrible. I’m sorry dear.” And she really meant it. “I’m going to go get ready, I don’t have much to do, then I’m going to go make sure your cake is ready. What kind of cake do you like?” She asked. I had no idea! I had never had cake before. “Anything. I’m not picky.” is all I said. I didn’t want anyone to feel bad for me. I stayed in my room for the remainder of the afternoon and sat in my window. When the sun began to turn a red orange, I was watching some deer run through the field, and suddenly, out of thin air, a man and a women appeared in the orchid. I sat up and focused my eyes a little more. More people were appearing by the second. There were a little more than twenty people walking towards the mansion. They all were carrying boxes; presents? It finally dawned on me that today was my eleventh birthday, and that those people were coming to celebrate it with me. I got up and started to run for the door, but I realized that I didn’t know how to get back downstairs. I gave a sigh of aggravation. I thought my mirror had fallen over when a loud crack came from behind me. I scream and jumped. I looked behind me and there stood this little man thing, that really wasn’t a man. I screamed again, and he screamed, too. “Who are you?!” I yelled. “My name is Dobby, miss. I am your house elf. Dobby was sent by his master to walk you down to the dinning room for the misses party.” He walked towards the door, opened it and held it open for me. I reluctantly followed, and I made my way down stairs for my very first birthday party. Kathleen L. Riddle 23:24, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Category:Blog posts